


You And I

by luvis4walls



Series: Ficlets inspired by t.A.T.u. songs [2]
Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Real Person Fiction, Rose McGowan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, probably slightly ooc manson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvis4walls/pseuds/luvis4walls
Summary: After Manson found his career put to a halt due to being blamed for Columbine, Rose gives him some much needed comfort.





	You And I

Manson had his eyes glued to the television screen. His eyes had been glued to it since he ultimately found him and his band, mainly himself, blamed for the actions of other people. All he had been doing was making music for other outcasts and criticizing all of the social aspects that makes American culture American.

He took a sip of absinthe and sighed hearing a reporter interviewing a rather insistent evangelical about how he had influenced the killers. They weren't even fans of him. Why was he the culprit instead of actually getting them help and prevent what had led to that point?

Rose walked out from the kitchen concerned for her fiance. "Babe, are you alright?" she asked knowing that she'd get the same answer yet again.

"I just don't get it," he responded watching the news.

Grabbing the remote, Rose turned it off. "Babe, you really need to get your mind off it for a bit. It might help you."

"But how?"

"Hmm.. Let's see. It's not like people really recognize you without makeup, right?"

"What exactly is the point you're trying to make?"

She went over and sat beside him. "I was thinking we could go out on a little date. Just you and me. It doesn't have to be anywhere extravagant, but it'd get you out of the house for once."

Manson looked over at Rose and gave a small smile. "I'd love that."

"Great. Who knows? Maybe something that'd catch your eye would help give you inspiration for some new music."

An idea suddenly hit him. He could make an album about the current political and social climate. he could write a huge _fuck you_ to the media. "Rose, you are brilliant. I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
